


Completely Helpless

by the_automaton_caps



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_automaton_caps/pseuds/the_automaton_caps
Summary: A certain Food Soul was injured while in battle, now you have to take care of him!Just fluff for the sake of writing fluff. No explicit content, just being silly with a sleep-deprived flirt.





	Completely Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sweet Tofu :3  
> Feel free to request Food Fantasy x reader fics in the comments!  
> This fandom needs more content! 
> 
> ★~(◡﹏◡✿)~ Caps the Automaton

You sighed as you shut the door of the ice arena behind you. Slowly shuffling along the chilled ice floor, you had an arm slung over an exhausted Sweet Tofu. His pale skin was flush with a sweet rosy blush akin to him and only him, and he was being abnormally quiet. You had gotten the full story of why this was from your exploration team. While out in Sakurajima, the team had encountered an Inugami. They took her down easily enough, but not before her Nekomata pounced on Sweet Tofu. That was the story Spicy Gluten told you, anyway. When you saw Tempura striding towards you with the thin, taller soul cradled in his arms, you had a feeling there was more to this than just a bad encounter with a fallen angel. 

 

You helped sit him down and pulled a set of pillows and a blanket out for him to lay on. It was unnecessary, you knew this, but letting the food souls rest on plain frozen ice just seemed odd to you. That aside, guilt was beginning to eat at you. You couldn't help but feel responsible for this accident. After all, you were his Master Attendant. You had a responsibility to keep the souls you summoned in good spirits and good health. You knew his and Salty Tofu's sleeping habits were poor as a default, it didn’t help that you were a night person as well. He got hurt and it was probably all your fault and-

 

“Hey, Attendant…” Sweet Tofu began, reaching out his battered left hand to grasp gently at your right. 

 

You looked up at him from where you were sitting, putting together his makeshift bed. His face was scratched and bandaged, bruises were beginning to darken to a deep purple on his pale pink skin. Even the dark circles under his eyes looked considerably deeper and darker than normal. You cut him off before he could finish. 

 

“You really need to lay down and get some rest.” You gently plucked his hand off and pushed him away. 

 

He blinked at you, his mismatched eyes bloodshot and bleary. His brows knit together then, searching your face. Surely, knowing him, he would try to sweet-talk his way around your worries. You sighed and took his right hand in both of yours. You rubbed his scraped knuckles gently, massaging through the bandages Milk had helped you put on him. You kissed his injured hand, wrapping both of yours around it, trying to impart some warmth on his cool skin. He stared at you, face flushed again. This was truly the closest you had allowed him to get to you in quite some time. You spoke up again, trying not to meet his eyes.

 

“C'mon. Lay down and I'll bring you something to eat in a bit, alright?” He smiled, closing his eyes. He chuckled, low and in his chest, only to clutch his side with a pained half-grimace, half-smile. 

 

“Hmph, I guess I'm not in any shape to argue with you. I guess I should obey you then.” He smirked. 

 

“Yeah, you-HEY!” He took advantage of the moment to grab you by the wrist, pulling you down on top of him as he laid back on the blankets. He giggled wildly as you fussed on top of him, trying to steady and wrap his arms around you. You managed to slip away from his grasp and stand triumphantly over him, leaving him out of breath and too weak to pick himself up again. A gorgeous rosy pink blush covered his face as he chuckled, trying to catch his breath. You rolled your eyes, a smile breaking the serious expression you wore. 

 

“Now _you_  look completely helpless~.”

 

He looked like he wanted to say something back at you, something about stealing his catchphrases, but the words never left him. He simply closed his eyes and took long steady breathes, the smile he wore never leaving his face. You breathed a sigh of relief and quietly walked away from him, just noticing how quickly he fell asleep. Perhaps when he had his strength back you would entertain his flirty side, but surely that would take a few hours. As you left the ice arena, your heart swelled slightly. You thought back to the irony of those few words he always said when he felt like teasing you. 

 

_ ‘I see that you are completely helpless. Oh, it's nothing~!’ _

  
True, he was still a powerful food soul, a powerful healer at that, but for now, _ he _ was completely helpless himself and  _ you _ were his caretaker. 


End file.
